memorias al filo de un abismo
by synx
Summary: una de dos partes de un fic que no se como me convencí de poner culpo a mi querida novia semi yaoi. advertencia..[completo]
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIAS AL FILO DE UN ABISMO.

Sopla el viento otoñal, de uno de aquellos días en que susurra calidamente la proximidad de otra estación y las hojas revolotean sutilmente sobre todo aquello que topa en su camino, en este caso, las tumbas de aquellos que descansan bajo el tibio manto de las tierras de Rizembull, y se detienen como sumidas por una gran tristeza al pasar sobre aquella sobre la que se proyecta una sombra, alargada por los últimos velos de luz del día.

-Edward Elric- apenas audibles fueron las palabras de Mustang, leyendo la inscripción hecha sobre la lápida sobre la que se encontraba postrado, con una expresión tan ensombrecida que el viento parecía llorar por él, cargado de dolor y nostalgia inmaculadas.-como dejé que pasara-ahogó sus palabras en un profundo suspiro mientras enarbolaba recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos dolorosos para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward va caminando, como de costumbre, apesumbrado por tener que acudir a la oficina de Mustang, sabiendo que no puede negar una orden de su superior.

-Ahora para qué me querrá ese desgraciado- se decía mientras iba tallándose la frente –ya tiene bastante que ni siquiera me habla y ahora súbitamente solo quiere que vaya a su oficina sin darme mas explicaciones- La demás gente del cuartel sólo se limitaba a mirarlo mientras éste pasaba como si nada y hablando consigo mismo, como si de un loco se tratase.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la oficina titubeó un momento antes de tocar, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Riza, quien solo le dirigió a Ed una mirada y una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que la Teniente tuvo un buen día- dijo Ed para sí al momento que esta se marchó, luego…

-Hagane, puede usted pasar- se escuchó la voz del coronel salir de lo mas profundo de su aposento en su mas natural tono de soberbia.

Un momento después estaba Ed dentro, sentado de frente al escritorio y dándole la cara a Roy.

-Y bien, para que me requería coronel?- parecía querer darle fin lo mas pronto posible al asunto.

-Créame que lo que estoy por decirle no es nada fácil y espero no ofenderlo de ningún modo, pero tengo que decirlo o mi alma no lo soportaría. .- en el tono de su voz ya no había ironía, sarcasmo ni soberbia alguna, si no un sentido dolor y una falta de espíritu que hizo cambiar el semblante de Ed.

-A qué se refiere coronel?- dudó en preguntarle

-Es algo delicado, y le pido que por favor no se levante de su asiento hasta que termine de decirlo- tragó un poco de saliva, se puso de pié y dio unos pasos hasta dar la cara a una de las ventanas de su oficina y la espalda a al joven, luego retomó- En primera quiero que sea usted el primero en enterarse de que Riza y yo nos vamos a casar.

Ed no pudo evitar interrumpir

-De verdad, pues creo que ya se habían tardado- Trató por un momento despejar ese ambiente de tensión que sentía, pero notó solo cómo Mustang parecía dar un leve suspiro. Luego guardó silencio.

-La verdad fue ella quien me lo pidió y no dudé en darle mi respuesta por que se que la amo pero….-pensó un momento antes de continuar-También hay otra persona a la que amo y es por eso que te he llamado…- Ed no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garaganta- para saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto- e hizo una pausa para que Ed hablara

-Pues…-pensó bien sus palabras- no creo que sea yo el mas apto para darle consejo ya que incluso soy mucho menor que usted

-pero no es por eso que te llamé, te llamé para saber si puedo esperar algo de ese amor, amor que siento... por ti

Ni siquiera hace falta explicar la impresión de Ed, que no obstante, procuró mantenerse sereno y responderle a Mustang

-Pues creo que hará usted bien en hacer y pasar la vida junto a Riza a quien tanto quiere y lo quiere, ya que de mi no puede esperar nada mas que mi amistad, somos amigos, y nada más

El rostro del coronel ensombreció por unos instantes pero mantuvo el porte y compostura, sin desfigurar ni un momento los rasgos de orgullo que lo caracterizaban a pesar de sentirse terriblemente abatido.

-Entonces no me queda más que pedirle que nos acompañe en nuestra boda, tal vez le demos el honor de ser el pequeño que lleve las sortijas-intentaba provocarlo

-Como usted diga coronel- se levantó de su silla marcando una sonrisa por demás forzada-Ahora, puedo retirarme?-le preguntó sin hacer mayor alegato

-Claro- algo dentro de Mustang se hizo pedazos en ese momento y sin embargo, dejó todo por la paz-y gracias por su tiempo- le dijo al tiempo que lo vio aquella figura del joven perderse tras de la puerta y un sonoro golpe de ésta al cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si hubiera sido mas sensato… debí dejar todo como estaba…-seguía diciendo ensimismado en sus recuerdos y de lo que lo llevó a la desgracia…

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAP.2

Apenas se esfuma en la brisa la tristeza de un recuerdo otro ocupa su lugar, con mayor dolor y pena, con tragedia escrito en él.

-Maldito sea el momento en que quedaste bajo mi mando, maldito siquiera el momento en que te uniste a la milicia. No, maldito yo por haberte ayudado a conseguir ese permiso especial para convertirte en alquimista nacional…maldito de mí, por no saber que hacer, por dejarte ir así, por mi culpa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde la boda de Mustang y Hawkeye, ahora, señora de Mustang. Edward en todo ese tiempo se había limitado a cumplir con sus deberes en la milicia y pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabra con Roy, y aquellas escasas oportunidades que tenía, procuraba evitar todo trato con el coronel, sencillamente parecía querer mantenerse alejado y eso le dolía mucho a Mustang, arrepentido mas de una vez por haber sostenido aquella charla.

Extrañaba ver a los ojos de Edward y encontrar a aquel pequeño niño, solo y confundido que necesitaba de su ayuda. A aquel que con toda saña podía dirigirse y esperar la reacción más natural e inocente de orgullo, sabiendo que de cualquier forma era importante él para Ed, pero ahora no.

Frente a Riza y frente a todos seguía siendo el mismo Mustang, pero por dentro estaba lleno de pesar y apenas sostenido en pié por su orgullo y el amor que de igual forma le profesaba a su querida esposa, hubiera soportado (o de menos eso creía) que Ed lo odiara o que le hubiera demostrado que no le importaba lo que sentía, pero a cambio su indiferencia lo torturaba, no sabia lo que pensaría ni lo que sentía, solamente se había formado un muro infranqueable entre ellos y no podía soportarlo.

Uno de esos días había llegado al poder del coronel las instrucciones de una nueva misión en las que solicitaban solo a Hagane, decían las órdenes, las había encontrado encima de su escritorio con carácter de urgencia, pero pensó en aprovecharlas para su beneficio y tener así una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él. Salió de su oficina y preguntó por Ed, ya que supo de inmediato fue a buscarlo y lo fue a encontrar en la cafetería de las instalaciones platicando con Riza al parecer de forma muy amena. En cuanto los dos lo vieron llegar parecieron callar algo y se pusieron de pié para recibir al coronel. Algo en Roy volvió a tener vida cuando vio que Ed le sonreía, talvez en una forma muy pícara, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa.

-Edward Elric, tenemos una nueva misión y es urgente que acudamos a la prontitud a donde se indica en el comunicado-dijo mostrando la hoja en que venia escrito pero sin dejar que lo leyeran

-A que se refiere con que "tenemos" exactamente?- preguntó Ed con suspicacia.

-Que usted y yo somos los encargados de la misión- en sus ojos se apreció un brillo de renovado espíritu. En ese momento Riza alegó

-Yo los acompañaré-determinantemente

-No es necesario que tu…-trató Roy de convencerla de lo contrario, pero después Ed hizo la petición.

-Vamos coronel, no me diga que desconfía de su mano derecha y queridísima esposa, creo que ella puede cuidarse bien por si misma y cualquier apoyo creo que nos es de buena ayuda.-

Mustang no pudo mas que resignarse ya que no podía negarse a una petición de Edward siendo la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en cuando menos un mes.

-No veo por que no- interiormente blasfemaba sabiendo que esta era la oportunidad que quería para platicar con Ed y ahora estaría Riza de por medio para echar abajo sus planes.

Sin nada más que discutir, tomaron uno de los vehículos de la cochera del cuartel y, con Riza al volante, se dirigieron a las afueras de ciudad central, al oeste donde, supuestamente, habían localizado el lugar donde se escondía uno de los criminales mas perseguidos de Amestris, en medio de las montañas. Habían salido al medio día y tardarían un par de horas en llegar. Durante todo el camino nadie cruzó palabra y sin embargo el ambiente era tranquilo, bastante relajado a pesar del silencio apenas perturbado por el constante vibrar del motor y un silbante viento que se colaba por las ventanas. Por unos instantes Mustang no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a Ed, que estaba recargado sobre la portezuela, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento meciera su rubia cabellera de un lado a otro, pero volvió la mirada cuando creyó que éste se había dado cuenta.

El sol comenzaba a perderse detrás de los colosos guardianes, las montañas, dando paso a un momento de contraste entre luz y oscuridad como pocos que pudieran apreciarse, cuando finalmente divisaron la semi -fortaleza de Racoon (el criminal), a las orillas del White Priest, el acantilado más grande en todo Amestris, en el cual dicha fortificación solo parecía un bloque de arena el cual podía desmigajarse con facilidad. Ya de cerca, podía preciarse lo formidable de la construcción y comprendieron que infiltrarse en primer lugar no sería nada fácil.

Se tomaron un momento para pensar esperando que en primera no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia y ocultaron el vehículo, luego se reunieron y trazaron su plan.

-Bien, yo creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en flancos y atacar por sorpresa- comenzó a decir Roy –Yo tomaré el frente y llamaré su atención mientras ustedes toman la retaguardia y asi lo tomaremos desprevenido. Según las órdenes el orden de preferencia es capturarlo con vida, pero tenemos permiso a matar en caso necesario. Yo sugiero que Ed vaya primero y Riza sea el respaldo-volteó un momento a verla - confiamos en que esa puntería tuya siga siendo igual de buena-esbozó una sonrisa y luego volvió a su porte solemne.

Puestos de acuerdo, tomaron sus respectivas posiciones y comenzaron con la operación. Primero fue Mustang el que tomo acción y, con su característico chasqueo de dedos, echó abajo la entrada principal que no era más que un muro que daba a un patio anterior a lo que era el edificio en sí, y con toda tranquilidad caminó todo el trecho esperándose la presencia de alguien, pero nada. De inmediato supo que algo andaba mal y de inmediato corrió hasta el edificio, pero no contaba con que un francotirador lo estuviera acechando, sólo lo supo en el momento que una bala le hería gravemente el brazo izquierdo y, como pudo, se las arregló para evadir un segundo disparo y, con otro chasquido, hizo volar la fachada. Al fin librado de este sujeto, entró sin importarle lo grave de se herida, sabía que algo podía estarles pasando a Ed y a Riza. Atravesó habitaciones y bodegas, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie, hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en lo más profundo del edificio. Ya un tanto mareado por la perdida de sangre, se dirigió como pudo hasta el origen del estruendo, lo que lo llevó a un balcón en la parte trasera del edificio por el que se apreciaba perfectamente White Priest debajo de éste. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Riza tendida casi al borde del balcón mientras Edward forcejeaba por quitarse una grande y poderosa mano del cuello, la cual amenazaba con romperlo. Apenas éste sujeto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mustang, tomó al muchacho por los cabellos y se lo arrojó al coronel, sabiendo que este no respondería mientras el muchacho estuviera en la línea de fuego. Tan cerca tuvo al coronel le asestó un golpe a puño cerrado en el estómago el cual le hizo doblarse de dolor para después, recibir una patada en las costillas. Estaba Racoon por destrozar a Roy con un tubo de hierro el cual tenía a la mano, pero Ed lo detuvo poco antes de que diera el primer golpe.

-Ni lo creas- le dijo mientras sostenía el trozo de metal con el automail

-Entonces te ofreces de mi saco para golpear- dijo Racoon en forma burlona, tomando a Ed por el brazo y dándole de lleno con la rodilla en el abdomen, lo que lo dejó sin aire y a merced del criminal, quien lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente hasta que se cansó y lo arrojó cerca de Riza, tal fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Bien, entonces donde me quedé- Se acercó de nuevo a Mustang mientras se sacaba un revolver del cinturón –Creo que esparciré tus sesos por el suelo para que ya no sufras ni veas como destazo a tu amiguillo y violo a esa perra- se regodeaba con su crueldad. Justo cuando apuntó el cañón sobre la cabeza de Mustang, el sonido de un disparo diferente al del arma de Racoon inundo las paredes del acantilado. Había sido Riza, que como pudo tomó su arma aún cuando sentía que todo le temblaba y no enfocaba bien, y disparó consiguiendo herir a Racoon de una pierna antes de volver a caer tendida junto a Ed.

-Desgraciada- gemía mientras reenfilaba su cañón ahora apuntando a Riza.

-Creo que te has olvidado de mi imbécil- llamaron estas palabras la atención de Racoon quien solo volteó la mirada para ver como mustang chasqueaba sus dedos al tiempo que una inmensa marejada de fuego se acercaba a él, abrazándolo en su calor mortal.

La explosión de aquella llama aniquiladora causó que toda la estructura del balcón se estremeciera y flaqueara haciendo que poco a poco se viniera abajo.

Mustang ni siquiera lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre Riza y Ed quienes ya resbalaban justo al precipicio y alcanzó a agarrar a cada uno de un brazo, pero el peso le vencía. Los dos despertaron en el mismo momento viendo como Mustang batallaba por siquiera encontrar las fuerzas para sostenerlos, pero Riza se le comenzaba a resbalar pues no tenia la fuerza en el brazo, mismo brazo que tenía herido, y sólo se sostenía por las propias fuerzas de la teniente, Ed por su parte estaba totalmente sostenido por la mano de Mustang quien se aferraba a él como a su propia vida.

-Tendrás que soltar a uno de los dos- dijo Ed fríamente

-Claro que no haré eso- le respondió con ahogadas fuerzas

-Tendrás que hacerlo o todos caeremos al vacío- le repitió al tiempo en que Riza soltó un grito desgarrador, debido al hecho de que el guate de la mano que estaba sostenida comenzaba a resbalar de la mano de Mustang

-No¡- la desesperación era clara y evidente en la voz de Roy quien casi podía verse llorar desconsoladamente.

-Suéltame-le ordenó Ed a Roy

-No lo haré- le respondió

-Pues yo no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida y tu futuro por mí. No se perderán cuatro vidas en vano. Tu tienes una familia que cuidar.- Roy solo volteó la mirada a los ojos de Riza, los cuales además de reflejar temor, parecían confirmarle algo.- Si no puedes tomar la decisión lo haré por ti- LOsojos de Mustang solo se abrieron, signo de terror. Ed comenzó con la otra mano a quitar el seguro que sostenía su automail pegado a su cuerpo y luego, solo esperó.

-No, Edward- fue un leve murmullo en boca de Roy. Luego solo se escuchó como varios tornillos s e salían de su lugar y el automail comenzaba a desfragmentarse

-Adios Roy- Fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando el brazo artificial se separé de él.

-Noooo, Eeedwaaardd¡- Roy volvió la mirada mientras el cuerpo del joven Elric se perdía en el abismo. Un instante después le extendió la otra mano a Riza y con lo sobrante de sus fuerzas haló de ella hasta ponerla a salvo, luego salieron los dos del edificio el cual se vino abajo al igual que un castillo de naipes y de el no quedó ni su sombra.

-Gracias Ed- fue el ultimo mensaje que el viento se ocupó de llevar a lo profundo de la White Priest

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi error y que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si yo hubiera… pero el hubiera no existe, aún así te lo agradezco, mi gran amigo- luego una voz a la lejanía le llamó .

-Papá¡- Poco a poco un niño, de unos cuatro años de edad sefué acercando a mustang- Mamá pregunta que si ya vas a venir-dijo muy efusivo

-Claro, hijo¡- La tristeza se fue en la mirada de Roy y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras tomaba a aquel niño entre sus brazos -Vamos con mamá o ya ves como se pone- se dio la vuelta y se alejó, mientras en su mente se enarbolaban unas palabras de agradecimiento que decían

-Gracias, amigo, por haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir, y el regalo de sentir vida nuevamente, a tu honor esta criatura, llevará por siempre el nombre del que fue, mi gran amigo, mi amor, Edward-

Fin…


End file.
